On Snogletog
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: Set after HTTYD 2. Hiccup, Astrid, their dragons, and their young daughter's very interesting day on snogletog... in honor of Christmas coming up. My very first one shot...


On Snoggeltog

Hiccup and Toothless hauled the oversized, spiky decorations on top of their house.

"You need some help?" Astrid shouted from below him, holding their three year old daughter's hand, her stomach bulging with another child. Stormfly sat next to her.

"From Stormfly. You, rest." He called.

An axe flew past his head and secured the decoration to the roof.

"Okay, you can help!" He called down. Stormfly and Astrid happily got on the roof.

"Can I help?"

"No." Both of them called to their young daughter.

"But…"

"Kestrel, go play with the other kids."

"The other kids think I'm a weed!" She whined. She had taken after Hiccup. "Can I go play in the woods?"

"No." They both knew she got lost all the time. Last time they found her running from an angry bear.

"Then what _can _I do?"

"Entertain yourself." Astrid said.

She was gone when they turned around.

"She's in the woods." Hiccup said decisively. "If she didn't disregard our instructions not to, I'd be worried about her."

"She could get hurt." Astrid said.

"All the predators are hibernating, and most of the dragons are gone. She'll be okay as long as she doesn't jump off a cliff." Hiccup said.

Kestrel smiled and skipped through the snow. It was pretty here. She giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose and melted.

As she trotted around, she looked at all the snow covered trees and the lively winter birds hopping around in the snow…

And then the huge snowbeast dragon that was ten feet away from her.

She stared at it for a second. Then she turned and ran. It leapt and she shrieked, but before she could do anything the ground beneath her gave and she tumbled into the caverns below Berk.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly finally finished putting up the decorations.

"I'll go look for Kestrel." Hiccup said, jumping on Toothless. "She's definitely lost in the woods."

"She takes after you like that, you know." Astrid called.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "I didn't run off and get lost in the woods, what are you talking about?"

Toothless rolled his eyes. Astrid smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine. C'mon bud, let's go find her."

Kestrel wandered the strange tunnel with fascination gleaming in her eyes. "New hidey place!" She shrieked joyously.

Her voice echoed through the tunnels.

A roar responded. She turned and saw the snowbeast dragon staring at her expectantly, head tilted to the side and feathers sticking out. It was curious.

Kestrel just saw a big dragon that looked hungry.

She screamed and ran the other way.

Why is this hatchling running away? I just want to get it out of these tunnels before it hurts itself. At this rate it'll get eaten by cave dragons. At this rate _I'll _get eaten by cave dragons, and I'm a dragon.

The hatchling ran around a corner, and I followed her. We should be nearing the waterfall now, and the hatchling seems stupid enough to jump and kill herself by accident. This is what you get for trying to play with a human hatchling.

I skidded on a patch of mud and crashed into a muddy wall. We're under the lake for sure. My beautiful white plumage has been ruined. _RUINED!_

I'll have to jump in the ocean to wash this off.

And that reminds me of the stampeding human hatchling heading to do just that.

I got up and started running like an awkward housecat to catch the little hatchling before it killed itself somehow.

Then the tunnel beneath me collapsed and I crashed into a muddy sinkhole with no room to stretch my wings so I can fly out of here.

And it's filling up. I'm drowning in mud.

Kestrel stopped when the dragon seemed to be nowhere in sight. Curious, she backtracked to the muddy section and saw a big hole in the floor, and down at the bottom, a muddy snowbeast dragon.

Daddy said not to ever leave a dragon to die.

"I'll get daddy and be right back!" Kestrel called, sidestepping the hole and running back down the tunnel.

She climbed out of the tunnels to see him flying on Toothless overhead.

"DADDY! DADDY!" She called.

Toothless landed and Hiccup jumped off. "Thank Thor you're safe…"

"Thewe's a sowbeast dwagin in the tunnels! He's stuck!"

"Show me." He said.

The three of them went back into the tunnels and to the hole, where the dragon was struggling to stay above the mud.

"Toothless and I will help him. You go back to the village and get cleaned up." He told her. She nodded and raced out of the hole and trotted back to the bridge where she reentered the town.

The snowbeast dragon climbed out of the hole to the surface and collapsed in the snow.

"You chased Kestrel?" Asked Toothless.

"I was trying to catch her before she hurt herself."

"Before that?"

"Hatchlings like to play. I had no idea it would scare her."

"Well, come on. Let's get _you _to the village so you can relax."

"Okay."

The festivities were interrupted by a snowbeast dragon, dripping with mud, hauling himself to the dragon stables.

He left a nice trail of mud through the snow.

Which was a problem, seeing as the children decided to have a mud-snowball fight and covered everything with it.

Little mousy Kestrel joined in, too. She threw a fish at one point.

Where she had gotten the fish, no one quite knew.

Hiccup watched, laughing, as the entire village was coated in a thin layer of mud. It was considered their first muddy Snogletog.


End file.
